HIM
HIM, real name only known as Hector, is the current main villain. HIM was the last main villain of Colin Doc who he was unable to defeat and indirectly caused the hero's death. HIM's goal, unlike his villain predecessors, is shrouded in a mystery. Even his henchman Nazim had little to no idea what his master's goal is. So far it is believed his goal is linked with the Swords of Hernán Cortés, The Compass of Desire and the lost chest of Aztec Gold. After years of imprisonment, Red Eye and ShadowBot freed HIM with the latter offering him an alliance, which HIM declined. Biography Not much of HIM's early history is known. HIM's first name was Hector but changed it to HIM to give him more of a villainous name. He wanted to made sure, people would remember him. HIM has an unexplained relationship with James Doc but they know each other very well. As the latter revealed his first name. Doctor Doc was assigned by his father to capture HIM. HIM had destroyed the last clue to the lost cursed chest of Aztec gold that was owned by the Spanish Conquistador Hernán Cortés. HIM already owned one of Cortés's swords as well as Cortés's compass. Doctor Doc did manage to steal his compass and hid it. At an unknown moment HIM found the lost chest and picked up one coin, being cursed in the progress. What we would do with the chest's content was unexplained, it was thought by the Doc's that the tablet with the last clue explained what the chest would do. After that HIM hid the chest again. 'Entrapment' HIM however went after Colin when he got one of the coins. With the help of the Robotic Brothers, Colin set up a plan. Colin lured HIM to the Glass World where HIM's sword powers would be disabled. In the Glass World Maker, Schepper and Creator created a powerful prison around HIM, where he would become trapped and ageless unless he told them where he hid the chest and what it's purpose was. The prison was created so that only a Doc with the other two swords of Cortés could release him. The only thing they didn't know was that HIM prison was located in the Glass World's Doc Island. Thanks to this, HIM was able to contact Nazim and told that only a Doc with the other swords could release him. 'Red Eye's Help ' According Red Eye, HIM contacted him when he was trapped in his prison and Red Eye was trapped in his "rat" form. HIM told Red Eye that Nazim had knowledge of the Dagger of Life, which had the potential power to separate him from Alex Doc so he could gain full control over his body. However HIM wanted something in return for the information, with Red Eye agreed on. Red Eye had to trap Nazim in a prison and release him in 20 years. Why HIM wanted Red Eye to do this remains unknown. According to Nazim, who was later told about this, told ShadowLife and Red Eye that HIM needed something that was not available yet during that time. He knew that the Doc's would imprison him in a timeless prison, so he wanted his henchmen trapped too so he could help him in the future. 'Deadly Contact' On one day Nazim contacted Colin for something he would like, and if he wouldn't come, he would get his daughter Noa. Colin went to the prearranged location of the meeting, however something terrible happened. Nazim threatened Colin and he became furious. When Colin went after the him, Colin was accidentally killed. Nazim panicked and fled the scene. Dalon Doc witnessed it all and with his last words Colin told him to look after Noa, at which he agreed. When Colin died, his island fell apart and HIM lost the connection to the normal world. Even till this day HIM thinks that Colin is still alive and will go after his daughter first and than him. Dalon told what happened to everyone at Colin's 50th birthday party and a search was held to find Nazim, but after what happened, he vanished, and was missing since then . Maker told everyone to keep the truth from Noa so she would not seek out revenge and follow her destiny without revenge. 'Years Later' Noa is forbidden to all the information regarding HIM, the murder and Nazim. Jack Spidrox used his influence on the Tower's computer to seek him, but he was stopped every time by Schepper. Schepper only told Jack what happened to Colin, HIM and the right hand on the condition that he wouldn't search anymore and wait till the day Noa was ready to handle the truth. Although Noa knows some stuff about HIM Jack told her to stop and said that is was not worth it. Despite this Hank Doc and Jack separately are seeking the truth without telling the others. During Amset Ra's pursuit in the Glass World DiamondLord stumbled on an invisible chamber. He used his Diamond Scan to scan what it was. And since then he knew about of HIM, to the chagrin of Schepper and Creator. 'Second Encounter of a Different Kind' A long time after that, Noa was mind-controlled into freeing HIM using both of the swords. Just before she spoke the incantation, she was freed and after locking eyes with HIM she fled the scene. HIM ought that she looked familiar and noticed the DocSoul on her wrist and wondered if it worked. With Noa, Hank, Key, X1 and X2 incapacitated, ShadowBot and Red Eye entered the Glass Dimension and found HIM's Prison. The trio has a brief conversation with HIM rejecting ShadowBot's offer to team-up. HIM revealed that he realized that "Red Eye" body was not his actual Power Form while also learning he was Colin's youngest brother. Instead he offered him to take him out of the Glass Dimension if he freed him which he did. Although Telicis tried to stop Red Eye, his confrontation with ShadowBot was long enough for HIM to be freed. HIM quickly took down ShadowBot when he tried to threaten HIM in teaming up. And quickly escaped the Glass Dimension with Red Eye when Telicis tried to capture him again. Outside of the Glass Dimension he used a magical spell which granted Red Eye full body control so he could go his own way and acquire his real body. After noting that Colin had redecorated The Island, he left the premise but was confronted by Noa. The two talked where it was revealed that he thought that Hank was her brother because he used one of the forbidden moves. After Noa told him that he was her husband he didn't find it surprising that a Non-Doc possessed a Power Form as he had seen it before. After which he realized that Noa strikingly looked like Catherine and was most likely her, and Colin's, daughter. Noa told him that Nazim was long gone while HIM didn't care even though he told him to wait for him. Noa asked why he didn't bring the other swords with him. He explained that they were not of importance and Noa asked about the coin, which HIM said that it was of importance. Noa explained that he needed the coin for his goal and without it he couldn't achieve it. After HIM told Noa that looks wasn't the only thing she got from her mother, he noted that Noa was as small minded as her father and that she has his "confident, cocky eyes". Noa had enough and told him to fight on which HIM agreed. Noa was out of her league as HIM blocked any hit and prevented her from stealing his weapon. HIM fought defensively and countered Noa's every move and ultimately threw Noa to the ground using her own momentum. As he left the scene and told her to leave him alone as she wouldn't be able to stop him, Noa transformed into Pharaoh and rushed towards HIM but was unable to hit him and he eventually left the scene after taking her down. Not long afterwards, HIM located his hidden chest of Aztec Coins and checked to see if he only missed one coin. He than went to The Island and confronted Noa and Colin and planned on asking her not to try and stop her. Colin planned on confronting HIM and asked Noa to get back inside the Island. HIM noted that Colin hadn't aged a day since they last met while also taunting and telling him that everything he needed was ready while Colin stated that he would defeat HIM. As HIM charged at Colin, Noa got inside and Colin vanished leaving HIM confused. When Noa got outside again Colin appeared again next beside her. HIM had realized that Colin was death and became overjoyed as nobody would be able to stop him. As HIM also learnt that Maker was not around anymore as he would have never allowed him to be released. Noa then told him that she was not alone and DiamondLord appeared behind him and attacked him. HIM effortlessly overpowered DiamondLord as well as Hydriem (PowerForm) with the latter managing to land a surprise hit on HIM, which he complimented on. As her father took 8 months to land a solid hit on him. She tried to battle HIM again as Pharaoh but HIM got away fairly quickly when DiamondLord and Pharaoh started to work together. Later he located his hidden remaining chest of Aztec Gold and started to plan to acquire the last coin. He went looking for Red Eye and asked for his assistance after helping him with finding his lost body. Physical Appearance To Be Added Personality HIM has shown to be incredible calm and patient with his goals. He has worked on it for an unknown amount of years, long before he was captured. He started his mission 45 years prior to his imprisonment and as such as studied everything he needed to succeed it. While also keeping almost all of his plans a secret even against geniuses like Colin, Maker and James. HIM is also a calculating and manipulative individual; his schemes are well planned and executed with great efficiency. Mainly because he spent over 20 years in prison, giving him plenty of time to perfect his already laid out plan. He is also rather cautious as he avoids direct conflict if it's unnecessary. HIM is quite confident in his capabilities and his plans; allowing him to face any obstacle calmly. Even while being seemingly outmatched against strong opponents such as Noa or Jack, he calmly faces his opponents and holding a superior position in their confrontations. This makes him not arrogant however and can escape the scene whenever it's required. HIM is a rather private person and initially covered his face with his hat in every astral confrontation. When he was freed and had his first physical confrontation with Noa, he took of his hat and showed his face to Noa while bowing. While still keeping his goals and plan a secret. As stated by many who have known him and confirmed by himself, HIM has a hatred towards The Doc Family and he wants to prove that he's superior/better than them. He mockingly told Noa that her "prestigious" family consisted out of morons who never looked at the bigger picture and never achieved "greatness". HIM holds some regard to Colin and Maker and stated that the two of them were probably the only people who could stop him. When he learned that Colin had died and Maker wasn't around anymore, he smiled and stated that nobody would be able to stop him. After his first confrontation with Noa, Hank and Jack he believed that he had encountered powerful foes. He thought that Noa's skill with the DocSoul and her fighting prowess were remarkable, that Hank was someone special as he possessed the Doc-Up and that Jack's power was unparalleled. His encounter with them prompted him to look for help. Interestingly, HIM politely asked Noa not to try to stop him on two separate occasions, even going to the Island himself to ask it. But Noa insisted that she would him not matter what. Abilities Master Swordsmanship: HIM is a master when in comes to swordsmanship and has been trained by some of the best sword masters of all time, including Rodney Doc. He's able to wield his sword with both hands with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, cutting with great precision and speed and even hold back his strength to deal damage to his foes without killing them. Against physically superior opponents, he can systematically take them down with precise and methodical strikes. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: HIM is an extraordinary talented and dangerous hand-to-hand combatant and demonstrated several techniques such as take-downs, disarms, elbow and knee strikes, striking soft targets, striking pressure points and kicks. He's also proficient in various strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, take-downs, and holds. He is even more skilled in it than Colin Doc and Schepper, mainly through he has more experience than both. He was capable of fighting and holding his own against Colin, Maker, Schepper and Creator, though that was years ago. In the present he was able to easily incapacitate Noa and DiamondLord with no effort. Expert Acrobat: HIM is also highly skilled in acrobatics, also way more skilled than Colin but also Baron Doc. He can do numerous athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. Peak Human Agility: HIM also has superior human agility. He is able to navigate any variety of obstacle courses with ease and grace. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, make somersaults and do back-flips and with ease. Peak Human Reflexes: HIM has advanced reactions better than normal humans. He can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats. He can even evade strikes from beings with high speed and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Peak Human Stamina: HIM has highly developed musculature that generates less fatigue toxins than the musculature of most other humans, enabling him to gain greater endurance. Additionally, he can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without rest before showing any sign of physical and mental fatigue. Peak Human Accuracy: HIM has accuracy at the highest limits of human efficiency. He can throw or launch objects at extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately. HIM can mostly throw his hat with extreme accuracy and distance to protect him from attacks. Peak Human Sensory System: HIM's senses are at the peak of human potential. His natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. Genius Level Intellect: One of HIM's most dangerous abilities is his genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception and thought process. His intellect has been said to be so great that it even succeeds Doctor Doc's as well as Maker intellect albeit individually. According to both Maker and Schepper, HIM was always one step ahead of everyone, including Colin. He has incredible intelligence in various subjects like geology, politics, mythology, statistics, chemistry, history, anthropology, electronics, artifacts, mathematics, engineering, biology and much more. Magic Knowledge: HIM has extensive knowledge in the art of magic. He has acquired great knowledge in magic through studying ancient magic books throughout the years. Master Strategist: HIM is a master strategist capable of quickly formulating strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to reach his goals. He can plan several steps ahead and is talented at keeping his enemies, as well as his allies, in the dark about what his endgame is. He even planned on getting captured and placed in a prison where he would be held until he revealed the location of the lost chest. Just so he could continue with his plan in the future as it couldn't in the present. Stealth Tactics: HIM possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in numerous ways and techniques of stealth. He can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. His stealth tactics are so great the moment he decides to leave a scene, he becomes completely untraceable. Skilled Manipulator: Using his intellect HIM can skillfully manipulate his allies but also his enemies to his advantage. He can lie to anybody and let them be convinced he's telling the truth. He can understand the desires of people and use that to his advantage to complete his own goals. Master Combatant: HIM is a master combatant as he showed being more than capable of fighting against opponents such as Colin, James and Maker. Despite being human, he can fight against the aforementioned heroes as well as the respective Power Forms of the first two because of his masterful swordsmanship capabilities, impressive human physical abilities and his genius level intellect. After his return, he dominated Noa and Jack in their first confrontation without much effort. Equipment HIM owns one of the magical swords of Cortés, which gives him some supernatural abilities. These powers include: *'Superhuman Strength': The sword allows the holder to become physically superhuman strong. The holder can easily hold his own in combat against Power Forms and even overthrow them. The sword can channel this power into the user so the holder doesn't need to hold the sword to use this power. Furthermore, the holder is strong enough to lift up large cars and large rocks without any effort and go toe to toe with Pharaoh (PowerForm). *'Telekinesis': The sword allows the holder to manipulate objects with the mind. The holder can also manipulate objects with the gesture of their hands as well as this sword. The holder can also direct attacks as well as opponents with almost no effort. *'Lightning Generation': The sword allows the holder to project powerful white lightning bolts, and control the intensity/power, from the sword to his target(s). This lightning is strong enough to hold back powerful and large opponents fairly easily. *'Electrical Redirection': The sword allows the holder to absorb lightning/electricity into the sword as energy, and release it in a more desirable direction. Any temporary absorbed lightning/electricity can be used in other offensive ways such as creating a powerful electric vortex. *'Twister Generation': The holder can spin the sword like a fan and create a powerful twister/tornado, with control over its size/volume, from the sword to his target(s). These twister/tornadoes are powerful enough to trap and subdue many opponents. Any temporary absorbed lightning/electricity can also be used to in conjunction with the sword's tornado powers to create a powerful electrified tornado. *'Sword Beam Emission': The holder can use the sword to fire powerful energy beams from the sword or use the beams to enhance the slashes and stabbing powers of the sword. *'Telekinetic Flight': The sword allows the holder to fly in the air at normal and high speeds using its telekinetic powers. The sword requires mental focus from the holder to sustain flight as well as constant connection between the sword and the holder. *'Magic': The sword grants the holder magical capabilities. The holder can perform magical spells and attacks. With his sword and high magical knowledge, he can dispel most forms of magic quite easily. Stabbing: In addition to that, HIM's sword can also cut, slash and stab opponents just like any other sword. With his sword, he can also block attacks from both humans and Power Forms. Impact Deflection: In addition to his sword, HIM has another powerful magical item at his disposal, his hat. His hat is capable of deflecting any physical and special move like Thunderbolt and Mega Punch when thrown. His hat can deflect the impact of almost anything as long as the force of momentum of the object or move is bigger than the hat's. Weaknesses Human Physiology: Because HIM is still a human without any real superpowers, he can still be killed or wounded like regular humans. However, he has a peak human condition despite his somewhat older age but still inferior to Power Form. He can still fight them equally nonetheless due to his skills, abilities and equipment. Sword & Hat Dependency: HIM primarily relies on his magical sword and hat in combat situations, making him somewhat depended on these items when he faces Power Forms. However, even without his items he's still quite dangerous to his human opponents. Trivia *HIM is the first villain who doesn't posses a "Power Form" or superpowers. He's also the first villain that doesn't posses some form of (semi-) immortality such as an prolonged lifespan. **He's also the first human villain Noa Doc has fought. *Just like HIM's predecessors, he possesses a signature item that makes him stronger and he heavily relies on in battle and normal life. *HIM's first name, as revealed by James Doc, is Hector. His last name has yet to be confirmed, if he has one. **HIM also revealed that he learned the art of sword fighting from James's father, Rodney Doc. They all appear to know each other rather well. *Despite that HIM changed his name, he still reacts to his former name, Hector albeit irritated. *According to Maker, there are several hidden documents called the "HIM FILES" that contain every known piece of information about HIM. He has stored that at a secret location so Noa will not get access to them, until she is ready. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Magic Category:Main Villains Category:Items